


11:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Earaches from a sermon?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked as one eye widened by Supergirl.





	11:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Earaches from a sermon?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked as one eye widened by Supergirl and she winced in a memory.

THE END


End file.
